one tree hill season 6: 10 years later
by crazy4robsten88
Summary: My Season 6
1. Chapter 1

**One Tree Hill Season 6: 10 years later**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own One tree Hill i wish i did though,cause things would be alot differnet if i did. LOL. **

**Introductions!!**

**Naley(Nathan&Haley)-**They are both still happily married. Over the last 10 years they had two more children.Nathan got back into basketball and is now playing for the Charollote Bobcats.Haley is still teaching but she also has started her music career again she put out 2 cds. Last time we same jamie he was 5,Jamie is now 15 hes a sophmore at tree hill high school and is on the Varsity basketball Team. I mentioned that Nathan and Haley had two more children, Jackson is 7 hes just like his big brother but looks exactly like nathan.Then theres Emily shes 2 years old Shes her daddys little princess.

**Leyton(Lucas&Peyton)-** So if you remember in the season 5 finaly lucas called somebody.. right well it was peyton. They went to vegas together and got married and have been married happily for 10 years. Peyton still has her record label Redbedroom Records,Lucas is still Coaching The Tree Hill Ravens. They Have 3 children also 3 little boys. Keith is 5 hes brooder like his father looks like peyton but has lukes blue eyes. Tyler and Dean are twins they just turned 2 and already in there terrible two,They get into everything.

**Browen(Owen&Brooke)- **Well Last we saw of brooke was her upset over having to give angie back, well about 2 weeks later Owen you remember him the hot bartender. Well he came back and him and brooke patched things up,They dated for about 8 months untill they got engaged and about 2 weeks of being engaged they got married. soon after that They where blessed with 3 beautiful little girls triplets. Their names are Brenna,Michaela,Hannah. They are 10 years old. Brooke is Pregnant with their 4 its another girl,Poor owen. Clothes over Bros is still doing great. Owen opended up his own bar. They have never been happier.

**Mouth&Millicent- **Tree Hills version of 90210s David and Donna. Millicent became co owner of clothes over bros and Mouth Started his own Television station. They have been married for 10 years. They have 4 kids. 2 boys and 2 girls. Charlie is 7,Ryan is 6 and Emma and Quinn are 7 months. They are still as crazy about each other and hold there group of friends together. They are the glue that hold them all together.

**Skillz&Lindsey- **I know that yall are saying wtf?? its an odd couple but i love lindsey and i though they would make a good couple.

Skillz saw lindsey one time when he was in new york visting some friends and he saw lindsey they started talking and started dating and about 3 years ago they got married and they just had their first child. Her name is Megan she is 4 months old. Lindsey Isnt lucas editor anymore but they remainded good friends and now lindsey and peyton are the best of friends. They even made luke and peyton the god parents of their daughter.Skillz is still coaching the ravens with lucas**. **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note 1

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews there will be an update definitly tonight. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**The Scott Family Naley**

**Okay guys this is the first offical Chapter of My fanfiction Please be kind My grammer isnt that good. so if anyone wants to help me correct any mistakes i may make please let me know. Other wise Enjoy Chapter 2.**__

Nathan Had been away for two weeks because he was in the playoffs with the Charolotte BobCats. Haley was going out of her mind because she missed her husband and jackson and Emily where driving her crazy with their constant fighting. Jamie was around but he had school and Basketball practice so he wasnt there all the time, so that left haley all alone with a 7 year old and a 2 year old. Nathan was due to come home the next day so she was realived that basketball season was over and he would be home more to help with the kids. Haley was grading papers when emily came running into the office. "Momma Momma Jaton hit me". she cried to her mother. Haley had it up to here with jackson hitting emily. "Jackson Nathan Scott get down here right now young man!!." Jackson came running down the stairs. Stomping into the office. "Mommy i only hit her cause she took my crayons and drew on all my homework papers." Haley sighed. "That doesnt mean you hit her jackson shes only 2 years old, what you should have done was come get me and i would have hanlded it, Im going to have to punish you for hitting her." Jackson scrunched his face in anger. :"But mom thats so unfair she never gets punished". haley sighed. "thats cause she is still a baby. I will put her in the naughty chair for 2 mintues though okay?" "Fine!. He stomped back up to his room. haley shook her head and looked at emily. "Emily rae why did you draw your brothers homework?" she shrugged her shoulders. "i sowwy momma, I wuv you." She wrapped her tiny arms around haley and hugged her..haley sighed and shook her head. "You are just like your daddy." emilys face lite up at the mention of her daddy. "Dada??" Haley laughed and smiled. "You my sweet little princess have to go in the naughty chair for 2 whole mintues okay" Emily looked down at her feet puckering up her lips. haley laughed. "I dont think so missy that only works with daddy and jamie" Haley put emily in the chair for two mintues." No Fun No Fun staing at da wall" she sang that the whole two mintues she was in time out. Haley laughed. She continued to grade the papers,when her cell phone went off it was nathan. haley smiled. "Hello My wonderful sexy husband"

Nathan smiled. "how did you know it was me" " well my dear theres a thing called caller ID" haley said with a laugh. which caused nathan to laugh. "what are you doing right now? nathan asked. "Oh nothing intresting just grading papers and some tests and missing you". Nathan smiled i miss you too", Hey do me a little favor open up the front door". haley laughed. "Okay why?" Nathan laughed just please open the door. Just then there was a knock at the door. "your in luck i just heard a knock at the door" haley go up to answer the door. When she saw nathan standing their with flowrs and chocolate she screammed with excitment.she drpped the phone and jumped into his amrs. "Oh baby i missed you so much thank god your home" She smiled and kissed him. jackson and Emily heard nathans voice. "Daddy!!" They ran into his arms. nathan scooped up emily "hello my sweet princess daddy missed you so much." Hey! what about me daddy did you miss me?" Nathan smiled "Of course i did buddy." I had to punish your sweet little princess cause she drew on your sons homework." Nathan looked at emily. "Emmy why did you draw on your brothers homework." She puckerd up her lips "i sowwy dadda" Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead. "Its okay princess just dont draw on jacksons homework agian okay?" she smiled. "otay dadda i pomise" "Good girl why dont you two go and play while i talk to mommy." They both ran upstairz to play. haley hugged nathan tightly. "Baby dont ever leave me alone again i missed you to much." I missed you too Hales,thats why i came home two days early. So where is jamie? did he have practice today? " Yea he did untill 8 he should be home soon" nathan smirked so what do you say we go into the office and fool around for alittle bit.? Haley smiled i say lets go. They both laughed and nathan picked up and haley and brought her to the office They made love for two hours. Haley was so happy to finaly have nathan home agian for along time untill basketball kicked back up agian. Untill then it would be just them and their 3 beatuiful children james,Jackson,and Emily.

**Alright so that was Chapter 2 Hope Yall enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be up sometime tommrow. **

**Chapter 3 is The scott Family Leyton. Untill then Please review.**


End file.
